


If I fall, would you catch me?

by Breanna_Song



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Death, F/M, Grief/Mourning, I'm Sorry, Loss, M/M, Mild Gore, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sad, ghost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 03:40:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8085502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breanna_Song/pseuds/Breanna_Song
Summary: (CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR YOOSUNG'S ROUTE) “Seven?”, Yoosung’s voice was above a whisper as he looked at the hacker in shock.Seven was crying, it was obvious with the way his shoulders shook and how gasping sob sounds came from him. Yoosung looked around, to try and find some answer, before almost screaming when he saw the body.It looked exactly like him, except there was a knife going through his left eye.Then it all made sense... Yoosung Kim was dead.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> What if Unknown had killed Yoosung instead of just his eye?

“Seven?”, Yoosung’s voice was above a whisper as he looked at the hacker in shock.  
Seven was crying, it was obvious with the way his shoulders shook and how gasping sob sounds came from him. He was sitting on his knees, in a position that looked like he was praying and his hands were stained red.. Why though? Why was he crying, and then Yoosung wondered why he couldn't see through his left eye. Did the hacker get him?! “Seven! I can't see, I'm bl-", Yoosung reached out to grasp the redhead’s shoulder, but his hand went right through him. His voice cut off to what sounded like a mix between a yelp and a gasp, his hand flinging back to his chest. What the what! How..

Scared, Yoosung tried again, but the same thing happened. The short male stumbled away from him, trying to calm himself down. It was just his imagination, he just needed to breathe. But then Yoosung found out that he couldn't, no matter how hard he tried. He was going to die! The blonde panicked, his voice piercing the air once more, “SEVEN, I CAN'T BREATHE!!”.  
How was he talking then?  
Yoosung stopped, and looked down at his chest, how was he talking? He..he wasn't breathing, but he felt fine, and..and his heart wasn't thumping. Yoosung looked around, to try and find some answer, before almost screaming when he saw the body.

It looked like him, the same blonde hair, pale purple eyes, clear skin, the only differences was that there was a long knife through the left eye, and the fact that it was dead. Blood covered it's face and neck, blood was smeared on the floor and some of the liquid was on Seven himself. Yoosung was so not dead, he's alive! But it would explain that he was blind in his left eye, how he wasn't breathing, but that couldn't be it! When he looked down, there was no red on him and when he reached up to touch his eye, it was there! He would have to feel some sort of pain, unless ghosts couldn't feel pain? No, he's not a ghost! This..had to be a dream, right now Yoosung was sleeping in his bed, and tomorrow he would see MC. He was alive, right?  
“Seven, listen to me!”, Yoosung tried again, but he got the same reaction he did before, nothing. As if Luciel couldn't hear him, so Yoosung tried to touch him again, same response. The blonde couldn't touch him, no matter how many times he tried.  
The blonde started to cry, though no water came from his eyes, he couldn't be. He wasn't, there was no way. He was just...sleeping, this was a dream. But Yoosung could remember going here, facing the hacker, telling 707 to leave, the hacker getting him...And the feeling of the knife being slowly and painfully pressed into his eye, him screaming, before he passed out.. There was no way, how could he be there then, but it was the only thing making sense.

 

Yoosung Kim was dead.


	2. Don't cry, I'm here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crying and dreams

Yoosung tried to refuse to accept the fact, he couldn't just be dead! If he's dead..What does that mean? Will he go to where Rika is, see her again? So many questions...No answers..  
Sobbing, Yoosung went to sit down, only to float, well hover midair. If he wasn't accepting the fact that he was lifeless then he would think that was cool, straight out of a video game.

It had been over an hour before Seven had stopped sobbing, as far as Yoosung could see, but it still looked like he was crying. Yoosung was still in shock mode, decline mode. If Yoosung could cry, he would be too, but..he had to be strong. For Seven. For MC. He was a man, and it would be worse for the others, they would think he's gone. Forever. Yoosung had to make a plan. Light violet eyes kept drifting back and forth between the gory hunk of a body and 707. The other male didn't look good, probably the same as Yoosung’s feeling. 

His original cool looking glasses were missing, hopefully they won't be forever, and salty tears trailed down his cheeks, landing on the rough fabric of jeans. Yoosung reached out to touch his cheek, and the chilly feeling passed as his finger passed through him as if he was mist. “Please don't cry, Seven. I'm right here.”, Yoosung chided as the redhead softly took his phone out of his pocket, the black screen showing the two as a mirror. Showing Luciel’s puffy orange eyes and broken expression, his ginger hair frazzled and more messy that it usually is, but with Yoosung...The right side of his face looked normal, and when he thought he looked nothing like the body, this was where it went wrong. Where his left eye should be was a mushy hole, with dark trails of ruby running down the side of his face. Yoosung touched his eye, feeling it blink as his stomach clenched. He felt like he was going to puke, if he could puke anyways. He's not sure you can puke in dreams, and he sure doesn't want to find out.

Seven turned on the mobile before Yoosung could inspect his face more, as he went through the complicated process of putting in his password, Yoosung used this time to try to think of a plan. This had to be a dream, one of those dreams where you know you're in a dream. All he had to do is wake up, and that couldn't be hard.  
When he pinched himself, he was met with no pain, but glad he was met with physical contact. This was a really messed up dream.

“I-..Yes, s-something went wrong...I'm so sorry, V.”

Yoosung frowned when he heard Seven’s snippet of the conversation, because of course he's calling V. Even though Yoosung gets it now, it just...It's complicated. The blonde sighed, wondering when he was going to wake up and when he does, he'll go straight to Luciel. Give him a hug. It isn't his fault, his dream death. It's that weird hacker guy's fault.

He really feels like he's sick.

After a shorter time than Yoosung expected, Seven turned off the phone...and started to cry again. 

"I'm so so sorry, Yoosung.."

"Don't be."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think the chapters are getting longer...It's just a slow start, I guess.


	4. Luciel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probs really ooc, it's been a long time.

He knew bringing Yoosung along was a bad idea, yet he gave in, who wouldn’t want to protect their lover? He did, they may not have been dating, and his life is dangerous, but he will always dream. Luciel wanted to protect everybody, and the one person he would do anything, no joking this time, for was dead; all because of him. Yoosung was young, just on the verge of adulthood, even though he didn’t act like it. It was all sunshine and happiness, darn, he was meant to live a long life! One with his true love. Luciel screwed up, big time, and it was difficult to even believe that the bleached blonde, who was so so courageous, was dead. Head trauma, brain is long gone, these things weren’t how the male was supposed to go. Luciel should be dead instead of him! It’s only fair considering nothing ever good will come out of being with him, romantically or platonically it’s the same. Did Yoosung even like him, considering how he kept mercilessly teasing him and playing jokes and pranks alike on him? Oh God, not meaning to use the Lord’s name in vain, but did he die… hating Luciel? 

Why wasn’t Saeyoung the one to die?

It's been a week, he's sure V told everyone by now. Personally, he wouldn't know since he threw his phones away awhile ago. He's been drowning himself in his hacking, only doing this and nothing else. Eating, sleeping, showering they don't matter as much as not remembering matters. He doesn't want to see the flashes of red when he closes his eyes, he doesn't want to hear Yoosung yelling at him to run, he doesn't want to hear the scream that suddenly gets cut off. The gurgling as he tried to speak, the haunting laughter Unknown made, and the door slamming as he made his escape. The beautiful, bright eyes becoming hazy and the wheezing sound that he made as he attempted to breath-. 

“NO!”, he stood up suddenly, clamping his hands over his ears. His heart rapidly pounded in his chest, he could almost clearly hear the sound that shows he's alive as he shut his eyes tightly…  
Those eyes quickly opened as he realized what he was doing, Luciel needed to calm down. The no sleeping was finally getting to him, guess ten minutes naps every day isn't going to hold him out. 

“S---ev-en-----”

His head snapped to the corner, where he had faintly heard what sounded like Yoosung calling out to him, if Yoosung spoke into a fan underwater that is.  
There was no one there.  
Feeling a chill run down his spine, he rubbed his eyes and groaned, he should sleep. He was hearing voices of all things, there was no way he could get any work done like this. Maybe when he wakes up, it'll just be this huge dream. No one would be trying to get him to come to a funeral, the party wouldn't have been canceled, and Yoosung would still be alive. Not with him, but alive and it would be worse having a sting in his heart everything Luciel sees him and MC together, just if he didn't die.

When the sun was rising, he felt tears on his cheeks. He didn't sleep a wink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so so so late.  
> I'm not really in the fandom anymore, so the chapters are still going to be short (like always). Lmao rip.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's short, I will edit it, I just wanted to get this out there as soon as possible.  
> So, Yoosung is a ghost! And this is a Yoosung/707 fic bc OTP. I hope you enjoy it as Yoosung takes on the challenge of being dead and how Seven blames himself, it'll be good!!!


End file.
